Operación Encubierta
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Puede que Sougo esté invitado a una boda y puede que deba asistir a ella.


**OPERACIÓN ENCUBIERTA**

 _único._

Puede que Sougo esté invitado a una boda y puede que deba asistir a ella.

—

La primera persona en la que piensa es ella.

Ella también es la primera persona que descarta en menos de un segundo.

—

Okita deja la invitación debajo de su futón doblado, cerca de las cosas importantes y aún más cerca de las cosas importantes que a él no le importan. Sakai Nobukatsu quiere una boda elegante y sin disturbios para su hijo menor, quiere una boda a la altura de la nobleza y quiere que _los perros del Shinsengumi vayan a vigilarla porque claro que tiene enemigos acechándolo. ¿Qué hombre poderoso no tiene enemigos? Si no tienes enemigos entonces no tienes verdadero pode—_

El Shinsengumi debe ir a la boda, tienen cinco invitaciones bonitas y trajes caros patrocinados colgando de un perchero. _Sólo los más bellos, exclusivos y sofisticados pueden entrar a esa boda. ¿Cómo van a entrar con ese uniforme suyo negro que sabrá cuando ha sido la última vez que lo han lavado?_ Okita no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que lavó el suyo. Eso seguro. Probablemente no esta semana. Ahora, necesita una acompañante. No puede llegar solo. Está en las reglas. O más bien en la estúpida invitación. Se supone que va de encubierto a esa ceremonia de costumbres extranjeras. Es una unión entre un noble del gobierno y una excéntricamente bella princesa amanto de un planeta cuyo nombre suena igual que a disparar un escupitajo. ¿Cómo era? No, no va a pronunciarlo. No quiere que se le caiga la baba.

—

Es difícil elegir una acompañante. ¿Por qué no lo sería? Hijikata ha tenido que actuar como si fuera remotamente interesante y pedírselo a una chica cualquiera, una muchacha que vende cigarrillos en la tienda cerca del Shinsengumi que probablemente tiene la misma edad que Sougo. Miya. Es para una cita falsa en una boda llena de snobs durante una misión aburrida en la que seguramente no pasará nada.

Kondo se arrastra para que _Nee-san_ le diga que sí. Aunque sea para una misión y la cita no sea real y ella, si quiere, puede no hablarle durante toda la noche. Hijikata le ha advertido ya que especificaron no llevar criaturas extrañas a la boda —ejem, gorilas— porque los _escupitajianos_ no toleran las cosas feas, pero Kondo- _san_ ya es un gorila, así que no tiene sentido detenerlo de que lleve a otro gorila.

Shimaru _nii-san_ se ha negado a ir, pero al final llevará a Katsura como pareja. La mascota alienigena Elizabeth fue su primera opción y también fue descartada con un desenvaine de la espada de Hijikata; entonces el terrorista se ofreció a llevar una peluca en su lugar a cambio de una tregua temporal. Lo ha hecho miles veces antes. Lo de vestirse de mujer. Y es escalofriante lo mucho que parece una. Una mujer tan fea como Chi—

Yamazaki se lo ha pedido a la mucama robot, y el juguete sexual de la Yorozuya ha accedido. De todas las opciones, el robot es la mejor. Al menos podría recitarle la wikipedia de Avengers cuando los novios estén intercambiando los votos matrimoniales. O lo que sea que hagan los del planeta escupitajo durante las bodas.

—

Cuando ve a Tae Shimura entrar al lado de Kondo- _san_ piensa que los milagros existen. Es curioso porque Sougo no es un hombre de fe, pero esta vez estaría dispuesto a convertirse en un creyente si —y sólo _si_ — no hubiera un pequeño gran inconveniente.

 _Oi, China._

 _Señorita Kagura para ti, Sádi— Okita-san._

Casi puede escuchar cómo su cerebro explota y la lengua le revienta de tanto habérsela mordido.

 _Te aleccionaron._

 _Te bañaron._

Son sólo susurros que intercambian a través de la mesa mucho antes de que lleguen los invitados principales. El Shinsengumi, aunque encubierto, debe inspeccionar el salón. La seguridad oficial se quedará afuera del recinto, custodiando las puertas. Eran demasiado _feos_ para pasar a la fiesta.

 _Me baño mucho más frecuentemente que tú, cerda._

Ella hace un sonido de falsa refinada indignación antes de volver a su lugar en la mesa al lado de su pareja.

 _¿Quién invitó a la familia Adams a esta boda, Kondo-san?_

 _Bueno, Otae-san dijo que vendría sólo si Shinpachi-kun venía también. Shinpachi-kun, naturalmente, necesitaba pareja y China se ofreció y—_

 _Sí, sí, como sea._

Como era de esperarse, _Nee-san_ no le hace caso a Kondo- _san_. Incluso se alegra más cuando el _danna_ llega escarbándose la nariz con la chica enviada por el shogun —Sarutobi del Oniwaban— colgando de su brazo que cuando el comandante le ofrece su sueldo anual como agradecimiento por aceptar su invitación.

—

Kiki le hace conversación sobre los manteles y los arreglos de mesa y Okita se pregunta por qué no le puso un collar y la sodomizó antes de venir a esta estúpida boda. Yamazaki está tartamudeando frente a la robot en la mesa de al lado que comparte junto con el jefe de la Yorozuya y Shimaru _nii-san_. Kiki sigue hablando sobre los adornos tan bonitos y si será de mala educación tomarlos para admirarlos más de cerca.

—

Los novios comienzan haciendo una especie de ritual-baile arrastrándose por el suelo que se prolonga por más minutos de los que Okita está dispuesto a contar. Kiki ha comenzado a charlar con Yamazaki y la robot, y justo en ese momento, Okita recuerda por qué ha llevado a esa chica a la boda: necesitan pasar desapercibidos y con una M no sería fácil. La ninja de pelo morado ya está intentando escurrirse debajo de la mesa para pelar la banana del _danna_.

—

Los novios empiezan a jurarse amor eterno.

—

Hay algo raro con el ambiente de su mesa. Demasiado _tranquilo_.

Excepto, claro, por los gorilas.

—

Los milagros existen. Es curioso porque Sougo no es un hombre de fe, pero esta vez estaría dispuesto a convertirse en un creyente si —y sólo _si_ — no hubiera un pequeño gran inconveniente.

 _Kagura-chan, sé que intentas ser cuidadosa, pero has ensuciado las servilletas de todos en esta mesa. Tres veces._

China tiene la decencia de _parecer_ avergonzada y comienza a comer más despacio, con más cuidado. No ha insultado abiertamente a nadie durante toda la noche, no ha dicho la palabra 'gorila', no ha creado caos, no ha levantado la voz más de lo necesario y, por lo que parece, también ha estado evitándolo toda la velada. Si bien lo último no le parece sospechosamente alarmante, todo lo primero sí.

—

Si hubiera sabido que China podía controlar sus instintos neandertales tal vez debería haberla invi–

—

La ceremonia oficialmente termina luego de que los novios caminaran en cuatro alrededor de los invitados, sobre el camino alfombrado ya dispuesto para ellos de antemano, y todos los presentes les cantaran una canción que sonaba más a hacer gárgaras.

A pesar de algunas costumbres puntualmente extrañas, a Sougo le sorprende lo normal que transcurre la boda. Sin sobresaltos ni comentarios estúpidos hechos por la Yorozuya. Ni siquiera la pareja gorila ha hecho algo que les ponga en vergüenza. ¿De verdad esta gente tiene enemigos? Él está aquí por la violencia prometida. Quizá también por la comida.

—

¿Por qué China está intentando usar cubiertos? Ni siquiera ha aprendido a sostener los palillos bien todavía.

—

El momento para comer termina y después de que la novia obligara a beber un extraño líquido verde al novio, abren la pista de baile. Es tradición _escupitajiana_ que la familia de la novia baile una danza de apertura antes de que los recién casados hagan el ritual de la fertilidad, que también es una danza.

Luego de sonidos de gargantas ahogándose en saliva y un baile sospechosamente similar a tener sexo de pie con la ropa puesta, los novios terminan las formalidades y la pista está disponible para todos los invitados. Esta vez —por cortesía para con la familia del novio posiblemente — la pista se abre para todo el público con música terrestre. Son canciones viejas que pasan en la radio al final de la noche y que sólo Hijikata escucha.

Al principio sólo va un par de ancianos a bailar, luego se unen dos parejas con cara de limón amargo. Okita aprovecha el momento para vagar su mirada más abiertamente por el salón. Hay una pareja que luce peligrosa y se concentra en ella, pero resulta que sólo están discutiendo sobre su divorcio.

¿De verdad nadie va a arrojar una bomba aquí?

—

En serio. Hay algo _mal_ con China.

—

Yamazaki se pone de pie y _Tama-san_ le sigue los pasos. Sigue la selección de música lenta y ¿de verdad va a bailar? Por la manera en la que se mueve, el robot parece Yamazaki.

Lo sorprendente es cuando Hijikata y su chica simplona se levantan para _también_ ir a bailar. En esa mesa, la ninja le ruega de forma ruidosa a Gintoki que la lleve a la pista.

Hijikata deja caer un papel cuando pasa a su lado.

 _A las 3 en punto._

—

Lo único que Okita tiene a las 3 en punto es a China mirando su noveno plato vacío con _todavía_ hambre. China siempre ha sido peligrosa, pero no es una terrorista. Aunque detrás de ella hay un tipo que parece estar inquieto, mirando para todos lados y descansando la mirada un poco más allá de donde Hijikata ha ido a bailar.

Su cómplice, posiblemente.

 _Oi, Sádico._ Al parecer no va a volver a utilizar el _Okita-san_ nunca más. _¿Qué tanto me miras-aru?_

Kiki a su lado reacciona también y espera su respuesta, expectante.

 _Tienes la cara cubierta de arroz, China._

No le puede importar menos Kiki.

 _Ni siquiera había arroz en la comida._

 _Y aún así te la has arreglado para ensuciarte de arroz; felicidades, cerda._

—

Hablar — _insultar_ — a China ha resultado ser una buena distracción tanto para su aburrimiento como para hacerle creer al hombre detrás de ella que no le está observando.

Las respuestas de China son suaves, considerando que sólo le está poniendo apodos y no mandándolo a la mierda mientras intenta meterle una bala por el culo; se limita a contestar con susurros y miradas envenenadas, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

¿Qué pasa con ella?

—

Su objetivo — _Basura #1_ — se ha movido. Se dirige con su pareja de baile a la pista. Hijikata le da una señal con la cabeza al tiempo que le manda una mirada resignada a su comandante, que sigue molestando a _Nee-san_ para que le preste atención.

Bien, si va a hacer esto, va a hacerlo de forma interesante.

—

Sorpresivamente cuando le pide a China bailar con él, ella no se niega con efusividad ni le mira como si quisiera vomitarle encima.

 _No sé bailar-aru._

Es una frase simple. Un hecho en lugar de una excusa. Una realidad en lugar de una burla que a Okita le hacen corto circuito las neuronas por unos buenos tres segundos.

 _Lo siento, Okita-san. No tuve tiempo de enseñarle a Kagura-chan bailes de etiqueta y Gin-san sólo le enseñó… cosas innecesarias._

¿Ahora qué debe decir? ¿Por qué se disculpan? ¿Qué es esta situación?

 _Pero Kiki-san me ha dicho hace rato que ella sí sabe hacerlo. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a ella? Es tu pareja después de todo y sería muy irrespetuoso si tu primer baile es con otra chi—_

 _Vamos, te enseñaré._

—

Sougo arrastra a Kagura — _China_ , siempre China— a la pista de baile en medio de trompicones y empujones. Jamás dijo que sí, pero tampoco usó suficiente fuerza para hacer patente su desagrado. China le mira ceñuda desde su metro cincuenta y nueve —contando los tacones— y se planta en el piso como una estatua.

 _Te dije que no sé bailar-aru._

 _Y yo te dije que yo te enseñaría._

 _Voy a pisarte y vas a chillar como niñita-aru. Me regreso a la me—_

Okita la toma de la cintura porque es una canción lenta. No tan cerca para parecer un pervertido, pero no tan lejos como para que sean un chiste. No es una escena sacada de un manga shojo porque lo hace con mucha menos gracia que con la que suena. China se queja de esto y aquello mientras logra que cambie sus manos de su cintura hasta sus omóplatos, pero Okita tiene los ojos concentrados en el tipo de hace rato, su verdadero objetivo. No le presta mucha atención a su acompañante. ¿Para qué? China ni siquiera lo está intentando.

 _Deja de retorcerte, así no se bailan estas cosas._

 _Dije que no sabía bailar-aru. Y suéltame._

Él aprovecha sus quejidos sin potencia para alejarse un paso y hacerla girar sobre sí misma. Su vestido blanco de volantes se eleva con gracia debido al movimiento.

 _¿Ves? Ya eres toda una bailarina._

 _¡No vuelvas a—! No vuelvas a hacer eso._ Baja la voz.

Sougo se toma el tiempo, por primera vez desde que llegaron a la pista, a mirarla a la cara. Kagura sigue ceñuda, incluso más que antes, pero sigue sin resistirse con ahínco.

Está francamente harto.

 _¿Qué te pasa, China? Si no quisieras estar aquí ya me habrías mandado a volar. Si te dejara hacerlo, por supuesto._

 _Quiero hacerlo-aru. Pero no voy a hacerlo._

Eleva una ceja. Esto no es normal.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Estoy trabajando. No puedo arruinar el trabajo._

 _¿Se han quedado sin comida en la Yorozuya?_

 _En la Yorozuya nunca ha habido comida._

En esos segundos de complicidad, Okita la ayuda a colocar sus manos en la posición correcta sobre sus hombros y siguen caminando a un lado y otro sólo para no continuar estáticos en el lugar.

 _Debiste haber aceptado cuando te propuse la cárcel. Ahí las comidas se sirven puntualmente tres veces al día._

 _Cómo si alguna chica fuera a aceptar vivir en la cárcel por el resto de su vida-aru._

 _Pero no me has respondido, China. ¿Por qué no te has puesto violenta?_

 _No puedo arruinar el trabajo. Necesito el dinero-aru. Y el comandante gorila aceptó pagarme si no destruía nada en la boda. No puedo destruir tu cara aquí adentro._

 _Mmmh-mmmmhh._

Aprovecha que ella está concentrada en la conversación y vuelve a deslizar su mano izquierda hasta su cintura. Esta vez ligeramente —y sólo _ligeramente_ — más cerca.

 _Mira hacia abajo._

 _¿Haaa? No voy a—_

 _Los pies, China. Dije que te enseñaría a bailar._

China, curiosa, baja la mirada hasta sus zapatos. Okita le explica casi como un susurro en el oído como debe moverse.

 _Es fácil. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Mira. Ya lo dominaste._

 _Uno, do— Espera, creo que voy a caerme._

 _¿Cómo puedes caerte si sólo has movido un pie?_

 _Cállate y cuenta, Sádico. Uuuuuno… dooooos… treeeeees… Uuuuuuunoooo…. Dooooosss… treeeeeeeeessss…._

 _Eres tan malditamente lenta, China._

 _¡Shhh! Estoy aprendiendo-aru._

Sougo levanta la mirada mientras ella le da uno de esos halagos que suenan igual que un insulto — _quién lo diría, tienes esa cara de alelao bueno para nada pero resultaste ser más útil que Shinpachi_ —. Basura #1 sigue bailando con su pareja, parece que dan vueltas por toda la pista o quizá no sea eso.

 _Oye, espera. Te estás moviendo muy rápido-aru._

Quiere darse una palmada en la cabeza cuando lo nota: la pareja de _Basura #1_ no es una mujer, es un travesti o un Katsura. Sougo se da cuenta entonces de que hay otras tres parejas exactamente iguales —obviando a Shimaru _nii-san_ y a Katsura—. Los vestidos de las supuestas mujeres también parecen demasiado grandes, demasiado esponjosos para ser vestidos normales. No importa de qué tamaño sea su pene, no necesita un vestido taaan esponjoso para cubrirlo.

 _Sádico, espera._

Hijikata parece notarlo también; habían estado bailando por toda la pista para comunicarse sin que otros sospecharan. Pero que un supuesto invitado quisiera causar destrozos era algo que tenían contemplado de antemano. Kondo- _san_ da una señal desde la mesa, Yamazaki y Shimaru asienten desde sus lugares. Ahora es turno de que el inspector cree una distracción para que—

 _¡Te dije que ibas muy rápido!_

Sougo no sabe si sintió primero el pisotón o el daño auditivo que el grito ocasionó en sus tímpanos. Tampoco resulta relevante porque puede que ya esté cojo.

 _¡¿Qué demonios, China?! Acabas de romperme el pie._

 _¡Y tú no escuchas! ¡Te dije que ibas muy rápido-aru!_

La atención de todos se vuelca en ellos, pero Okita hace caso omiso.

 _Eres una salvaje, China. Por eso dicen que aunque la mona se viste de seda…_

 _¡Yo no soy un gorila! ¡Gin-chan! ¡Dile!_

 _Oi, Souchiro-kun. No confundas a Kagura con la hermana de Shinpachi. Puede que no sea una dama, parezca un monstruo, trague como agujero negro pero la Jump nunca dejaría que un gorila fuera su protagonista._

 _¡¿A quién le dices gorila?!_

Entonces hay una persona más con el pie roto en esa boda.

 _¡¿Ves lo que has ocasionado, China?! Has desatado a un verdadero gorila._

 _Cá-cálmate, Okita-san. ¿Y podrías dejar de llamar gorila a mi hermana?_

 _¡Sólo tenías que ir más lento-aru!_

 _¡Y tú no tenías por qué romperme el pie!_

 _Eh- Kagura-chan, Okita-san, ¿podrían discutir afuera? Los novios se están molestando._

 _¡Cállate, Megane!_

China se le echa encima entonces, derribándolo de una embestida. Ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre él mientras sigue medio haciendo su cosplay de dama refinada y le golpea con las palmas abiertas en lugar que con los puños.

 _Ya, déjame. Basta, maldita sea. Quítate, pequeña perra._

 _¡Te dije que fueras más lento, bastardo! ¡Me pisaste tres veces! ¡Tienes suerte de que yo sólo lo haya hecho una-aru!_

 _¡Bastarda!_

En un momento de distracción, Okita logra asestarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz a su rival jurada.

Se la rompe.

Es ahí con Kagura encima suyo chillando de dolor y amenazando con lanzar su cuerpo en pedacitos por la taza del baño que le presta atención por vez primera. A su vestido de volantes blanco, como de muñeca de pastel, y a su peinado de niña buena, alto e intrincado en la parte posterior de su cabeza. No se veía bien. No era algo que le quedara. No cuando llegó. Pero ahora que todo está arrugado y deshecho por su salvajismo ahora sí, ahora sí le queda. Esta sí es la Yorozuya que conoce.

 _¡Te lo mereces!_

 _¡¿Haaa?! ¡Ahora mismo te voy a dar algo que te mereces, estúpido sádico!_

Hay entonces sonidos de pisadas que vienen desde afuera y la seguridad entra por las grandes puertas de roble al salón. Okita echa un vistazo a su espalda y ve que los terroristas miran a la seguridad con preocupa—

 _¡Oi, ¿por qué me llevan a mí-aru?! ¡Yo sólo aprendía a bailar!_

Y así como los gritos de China, resuenan también los del resto de la Yorozuya…

Y el Shinsengumi.

Entonces se cierran las puertas y se escucha una explosión.

—

 _Tenemos suerte de que las bombas sólo hayan sido de humo, ¿no crees, Toushi?_

Hijikata enciende su cigarrillo.

 _Ah ehhh- Kondo-san, está bien que sea positivo y todo eso ¡pero se robaron a la puta novia, carajo! ¡¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?!_

 _Pero un hombre debe de luchar por su amor. Si obligaran a Otae-san a casarse con alguien a quien no ama yo también iría a impedir ese triste enlace._

 _Y yo nunca me iría contigo, Kondo-san._

 _¡Pero Otae-san! ¡No puedo dejar que te cases con otro gorila que no sea yo!_

 _¡¿Por qué me casaría con un gorila, ehhhh?!_

Shinpachi limpia sus lentes (¿o Shinpachi se limpia a sí mismo?) a un lado, sacudiéndose un poco el ollín.

 _Al final todo ha resultado bien. No hemos podido evitar que atentaran en la boda pero se logró una bella historia de amor. Quién diría que Asdrftgsgssddsf-san estaba embarazada de su exnovio._

 _Y así la Yorozuya ha salvado el día. Ahora, gorila: Páganos._

 _Gin-san, si quieres yo puedo… pagarte ¡con mi cuerpo!_

 _Muévete._

 _¡Sí, Gin-san! Maltrátame más, por favor._

 _Lo siento, Yorozuya-san. Pero no creo que nos paguen por este trabajo. Al menos pudieron comer grati—_

 _¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡PROMETISTE QUE NOS PAGARÍAS-ARU!_

 _SÍ, GORILA. ¡¿QUÉ CULPA TENGO YO DE QUE SODA-KUN NO SEPA BAILAR Y HAYA PISADO A KAGURA?! NO LES PAGUES A ELLOS, PERO AL MENOS PÁGAME A MÍ._

 _¡GIN-SAN!_

 _¡GIN-CHAN!_

—

 **Originalmente planeaba darle una explicación a por qué Kagura quería el dinero con tanta dedicación —para su madre muerta, hacerle una tumba en la Tierra en conmemoración a su inminente cumpleaños— y explicar la apatía de Okita durante toda la boda —por Mitsuba, porque ella nunca pudo casarse y él odia las bodas por ello—. No salió absolutamente nada de lo que quería hacer —cosas con la narración más que con la trama— e incluso añadí más personajes de los que puedo manejar en una escena. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido porque creo que hice un buen trabajo con los diálogos, esos se me dan directamente mal en este fandom. Tampoco planeaba darle un final cerrado ni explotar el Okikagu, por lo menos pude seguir ese camino. Seguiré practicando crear lo que quería.**

 **Acepto humildemente cualquier crítica constructiva y señalamiento de cualquier error. Gracias por leer de todos modos.**


End file.
